1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to structures and methods for dealing with water leaks into basements through cracks which have developed in foundation walls and more particularly relates to a structure and method of sealing the crack and preventing the flow of water into the basement area desired to be kept dry.
2. History of the Prior Art
Structures and methods to try to stem the flow of ground water through cracks in a foundation into a basement area are well known. Some of these inventions are directed toward structures which cover the cracks and direct the water flow to the basement floor or to drainage means therebelow. One such invention is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,755 to Pouwels. This invention teaches the attachment of a wall patch over the crack where the water drains through the crack behind the patch to the floor where it can be drained away by conventional means. The wall patch of Pouwels is an elongated, stiff, flat panel which forms a generally longitudinally extending waterway having curbs on each side of the panel which curbs form a watertight seal against the wall such that any water flow through the crack passes behind the patch down to the floor area. Another approach to the problem is found in Janesky U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,508 which discloses a thin, flexible barrier material, the back of which is covered with a water wicking fabric and the sides of which are bonded to the basement wall on each side of the crack such that any fluid passing through the crack is absorbed by the strip of water-absorbing fabric and wicked through the fabric eventually down to a water drain system at the base of the wall.